


Gate of Darkness

by Silver_Fairy



Series: Crossovers, crossovers and more crossovers [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Fairy/pseuds/Silver_Fairy
Summary: It has been a couple of thousands of years since the Seven Deadly Sins defeated the Demon King. The world has all but forgotten their magical past and the beings that lived. Unknown to them, they are still being protected by seven magical beings. When their enemy comes back, they need to team up with the humans to save the world from The Darkness.
Relationships: Ban/Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai), Diane/Fairy King Harlequin, Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas, Escanor/Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Series: Crossovers, crossovers and more crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807642
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

Zaratras sits in the battle plan room with Meliodas and a handful of higher Holy Knights. A map lays out in front of them. In the center is the outline of an old tower.

"Are you sure that he's in there," Drefus ask his brother.

"Yes. And from what we could gather, he already have the key."

"What?!"

"That can't be!"

"Impossible!"

The knights cry out in outrage as Zaratras and Meliodas look at each other.

"Quite," Zaratras commands out as the room fall silent. "It doesn't matter if he have the key or not, we still need to stop him. Does anyone have any ideas?"

The knights murmur quietly with each other. Meliodas then stands up. Everyone watch him as he grabs a flag. He then place it on the old tower, before speaking up.

"The Sins will take care of the gate. We'll stop Darath from opening the Gate of Darkness. Merlin probably knows a thing or two about the gate," Meliodas explains.

"Alright. That leaves the army for the rest of us. I believe that's all. Anything else," Zaratras ask.

Some knights mutter 'no' while others just shake their heads.

"Good. Gather up your men. We leave in a hour. Meliodas, a word," Zaratras says as all but Meliodas leaves the room, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah? Whatcha need? I should tell the other Sins so that they can get ready to leave," Meliodas says.

"You know that there is a high chance that a new key would be needed. What are you going to do if that's the case," Zaratras ask the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Was planning on figuring that out once we see what the situation is like," Meliodas tells Zaratras.

Zaratras looks at Meliodas, flabbergasted.

"You can't be serious. Do you know what is asked of the person who uses their magic and an item to keep the Gate of Darkness closed," Zaratras ask Meliodas.

"Of course I do. The person becomes basically immortal and Darath will hunt them down. I was planning of asking Merlin to hide the gates once we stop him."

"Ok, but which Sin will become the 'key'?"

"Who said that there will only be one 'key'," Meliodas says as Zaratras looks at him in a shock.

"More than one?! You can't be serious!"

"But I am. The reason why people have to keep stopping Darath is because there has only been one 'key'. Seven 'keys' are better and it will take him a longer time to find us all. It's foolproof."

"You know he could just kill you all."

"Ban can't be killed. Plus we're the strongest official group knights in Liones. Besides, we'll be fine," Meliodas says. "Anyways, I'm going to get tell the other Sins the plan. See you later Zaratras!"

Meliodas then leaves the room as Zaratras just watch him leave.

"What has they gotten into," Zaratras mutters as he proceeds to clean the room up.

* * *

"The Gate of Darkness? What is that," Diane ask after Meliodas finish explain the mission.

"The Gate of Darkness. It's a gate that holds powerful darkness. If all of that darkness was to be released, it would destroy all living life on the world. Nothing would survive," Merlin explains.

"Well~, sucks to be you," Ban says as he drinks some more ale.

"That means you will not be able to drink ale," Meliodas points out as Ban suddenly stops drinking his ale.

"Ah well~, when you put it like that...fine I'll help," Ban says as he drowns his ale.

"We do we leave," King ask.

"We probably got half a hour before we move out. It will take a day or two to get to the old tower. So make sure you have everything you need," Meliodas tells them. "You're dismissed."

With that said, each sin head to their quarters to gather everything that they need. Soon enough, it is only Meliodas and Merlin.

"Merlin, is there a way to have seven 'keys' instead of one," Meliodas ask her.

"Of course. You think the current key is destroyed or is going to be destroyed. I'm guessing each Sins will be one of the 'keys'," Merlin says.

"You bet! Seven is better than one and I'm not going to force someone to carry the burden themselves," Meliodas tells her.

"Makes sense. When will you tell the others," Merlin ask.

"Once we know for sure that we need a new 'key'. I don't want them to worry about the whole thing now. We can worry about it later."

Merlin nods her head inn agreement.

"Alright. I'll keep my mouth close. I better get everything I need."

With that said, Merlin teleports herself to her study. Meliodas then heads off to get ready himself.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

It's been two days since they left Liones. They can see the old tower off in the distance. They have stopped and called it a night. Zaratras, Meliodas, Drefus, Hendrickson and three other knights have converse in a white tent. Zaratras lays a map out in front of them

"Alright. The Seven Deadly Sins will head to the Gate of Darkness and stop Darath. While they do that, we will be splitting up in three groups. Drefus and Hendrickson will lead a group from the south. Mack and Weiss will be attacking from the north. Inash with be with me and we will be attacking from the east. Keep your guard up, we don't know what we are going into," Zaratras explains. "Any questions?"

"Why are only the Sins going in," Mack ask.

"Because they are the most qualified knights to stop this," Zaratras explains. "Any other question?"

"What about the 'key'?"

"We have a plan in place. Don't you worry," Meliodas says cheerfully.

Zaratras then dismiss them and Meliodas heads over to where the Sins have set up camp. A small fire has been lit and they have cooked up some food.

"Here ya go Capt'n. Saved you some," Ban says as he gives Meliodas a bowl.

"Thanks! So, what's in the bowl?"

"Stew. King found some wild mushrooms, beets and some other vegetables to be used in it. Diane got the wild boar and Escanor helped Ban prepare the food. Gowther got some fire wood and I started the fire," Merlin tells Meliodas as he taste the stew.

"Not bad. Now then, we have to go over what's happening tomorrow."

"What's there to talk about~? We go in and kick Darath's ass and we win," Ban says as he relax.

"It won't be that easy. Plus if the 'key' has already been destroyed...listen up! If the 'key' is gone, we are going to have to make a new one. But instead of just one, there will be seven," Meliodas explains.

"S-seven? How will w-we do that," Escanor ask.

"Hold on...you can't be serious," King says.

"I see you caught on to the plan," Meliodas says as he looks at the floating fairy. "Yes. Each of us will become one of the 'keys' needed. Our sacred treasures will become the tangible key. Merlin, you know the spell needed?"

"Of course. Though to do this, it will use a decent amount of magic. More than the last time because there are going to be multiple keys. Though it shouldn't be a problem. As long as we keep the fighting to a minimum, we should more than capable in doing it," Merlin explain.

"What exactly will happen once the spell is finish," Diane ask.

"Firstly, we will stop aging. We won't be immortal, since we can still be killed. Secondly, Darath will be targeting us to open the gate. Which is why I'm going to be moving the gate one the spell is complete. He will have to find the gate first, then come after us. Thirdly, if we do die, our spirit will be sucked into our sacred treasure. That reminds me, King, you have pocket dimension for your spirit spear, right?"

"Uh yeah. Why are you wondering," King ask Merlin.

"Who can access that pocket dimension?"

"Only the wielder of the spirit spear can access the pocket dimension."

"Good," Merlin says as everyone looks at her confused. "What happens to the pocket dimension when the wielder dies?"

Realization dawns on King, Meliodas and Gowther as they realize why Merlin is asking.

"You want to connect our sacred treasures to the pocket dimension. So in the case we are killed, our sacred treasure will be out of Darath's reach," Gowther states.

"Exactly. The only one who will be able to remove them will be King. So, what would happen to the sacred treasures in the pocket dimension if you die," Merlin ask King.

"They would still be there. Anything that is in the pocket dimension when the wielder of the spirit spear dies will stay there."

"Alright! Now that that's done, let's get some sleep. We'll be up just after the crack of dawn," Meliodas explains.

With that said, everyone retires in for the night.

* * *

The sun slight peaks over the rolling hills as the Holy Knights of Liones get ready to attack. The Seven Deadly Sins carefully hid in the woods that is nearby.

"Alright. I think we are hidden. You're up Diane," Meliodas tells her.

"Right," Diane says as she place her hand onto the ground.

After a couple of seconds, the ground shakes and a hole appears. The ground stops shaking.

"There we go. That will take us to the first underground level," Diane explains.

"Alright. King, you think you can give us some light," Meliodas ask him.

"Yeah. Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Seventh Form: Luminosity," King says as his spirit spear turns into a glowing ball.

King sends Chastiefol towards the front of the group. Meliodas leads the group towards the tower, while Diane is at the end of the group. It takes them about five minutes to reach the end. Once they all exit the tunnel, Diane use her magic to refill it. With a flick of his wrist, Chastiefol turns back into it's first form.

"Merlin, can you find the gates," Meliodas ask her.

"Certainly. It will take me a second," Merlin tells him as Aldan starts to glow. "Found it. We are five floors above it."

"Alright. Let's go," Meliodas says as they looks for the stairs.

Once they found the stairs, they start walking down to the gate. They keep an eye out for any trouble that might slow them down.

"I got a bad feeling," King mutters.

"Yeah~? Why's that," Ban ask.

"There's no one here," King says.

"So~?"

"I agree with King. There should be someone or something protecting the gate," Gowther chimes in.

"They could be closer to the gates," Escanor says.

"Probably. Everyone, be ready for a fight," Meliodas tells them.

They descend the stairs once again. Meliodas stops suddenly, prompting everyone else to stop. He glance down the hallway to his right.

"Do you feel that?"

"You mean that dark ominous energy," Diane ask.

"Yeah. That have to do the gate. Let's go," Meliodas says as he starts running towards the source of the energy.

The rest of the sins follow after their captain. The energy slowly starts to feel stronger as they get closer and closer to the Gate of Darkness. A small light appears as they turn the corner.

"There!"

They burst into the room as they stop abruptly. Looming in front of them, stands the gates. The Gate of Darkness spanned from the floor to the ceiling. It is made from this pitch black wood with intricate symbols carved into the wood. Standing between the Sins and the gate, was a man with long red hair. He is wearing just grey pants and shoes. Protruding from his back were large scaly black/red wings.

"N-no way," King mutters. "He's a-"

"Correct! I am," Darath says as a smirk appears on his face. "Now then. To de-"

"There. He's gone," Merlin says, seeing as she teleported Darath away. "We got about ten minutes before he returns."

"Alright Merlin, what do you need us to do?"

"Hold your sacred treasure out and concentrate your power on them. I'll take care of the spell and my own 'key'. We should have enough time to make the 'keys' and to hide the gate from Darath," Merlin explains.

"Got it," Meliodas says as he pulls his sacred treasure, the Demon Sword: Lostvayne.

The rest of the sins follow their captain's action as Merlin starts chanting the spell. It take only a couple of second for everyone to feel and see any difference. As they concentrate more magic into their sacred treasure, the more magic surrounds the Gate of Darkness. Slowly, seven orbs of light appear on the gates. Each one of the orbs was a different color. Suddenly, each sin started glowing a color that matched one of the orbs.

"Good. It has accepted each of us as a 'key'," Merlin says as she stops chanting. "The spell is mostly complete. It once the orbs attack themselves to the gate, it will change into a symbol that will represent us. Once your symbol appears, you can stop."

Slowly and surely, the glowing orbs start to change into a symbol. Meliodas's was the first one to be done. The glowing white orb shown brightly before it shapes into a white dragon symbol in the center of the gate. Next was Escanor, who's yellow orb turns into a lion symbol, which settled to the right of the dragon. Merlin's blue orb settled to the left of the dragon as it turns into a boar symbol. King's orb turned into a green grizzly symbol and it's location is to the lower left of Meliodas's. Diane's orange serpent symbol appears to the lower right of the white dragon. A red fox symbol appears at the upper right, so Ban stopped sending magic to the Holy Staff Courechouse. Lastly, Gowther's orb settled at to the upper left of the dragon, turning into a purple goat.

"It's done. Now then, to hide the gate from Darath. I don't know how long it will take him to find the gate. Once this is over, I'll start looking for a way to destroy the Gate of Darkness."

"Alright. Escanor, you stay here with Merlin. The rest of us let's head out and see if they need any help outside. Merlin, once you're done come and find us," Meliodas says.

"Will do Captain," Merlin says.

* * *

Zaratras looks around as the battle ends. The Holy Knights were able to defeat all of Darath's minions.

"Yo Zaratras! I see you guys don't need any help," Meliodas says as he starts walking towards him, the others behind him.

"Ah Meliodas. I see you guys were able to complete your mission."

"Yup! Merlin is working on a way to hide the gate from Darath. She and Escanor will join us as soon as they are done," Meliodas says as they suddenly appear.

"It is done Captain."

"Good. How long until Darath returns?"

"He won't be returning," Merlin tells them. "Darath has sense that I moved and hidden the Gate of Darkness. He's going to find it and figure out who the new 'key' is before going after them. We got time."

"Alright good. We should head back to Liones and tell King Baltra what has happened," Zaratras says. "We still have a decent amount of time before the sun sets. We should gather everyone up and start our journey home."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

They have just made it back to Liones.

"Alright everyone! We have the rest of the day off. I'm going to chat with Baltra and Zaratras. See ya," Meliodas says as he leaves.

The rest of the sins head off to their room so that they can relax. Once alone, they make an interesting discovery, their tattoo marking them as a sin, has changed color to match the color on the Gate of Darkness.

"Interesting," Merlin says once they reconvene together and Meliodas has joined them. "It seems like the rumor about the symbol appearing on the 'key' body is true. But since we already had the symbol, it just changed color."

"What will we tell others when they realize that they symbol is a different color," King ask.

"We are still a relatively new Holy Knight Order, so not everyone knows us. We can at least tell Zaratras and Baltra, but everyone will probably assume that our tattoos have been that color since the beginning," Meliodas says. "Alright! Now with that aside, let's eat!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts will be single quote and italicized.  
> Hearts will be single quote, italicized and bold.

King walks through the woods as he search for the plant that Merlin needs. He reaches out and touches the closet tree. Closing his eyes, King use is connection to nature to try and find the plant.

 _'Come one, it have to be around here. Merlin is certain that it grows in these woods,'_ King thinks as he keeps spreading his magic out further.

 ** _'I don't want to die. Please, someone, anyone, help me,'_** a meek voice whispers out.

King snap his eyes open as he looks in the direction. Swearing softly under his breath, he lightly floats off of the ground second before he starts flying towards the female voice. Using his ability to read hearts, he's able to figure out what is happening. He pick up his pace slightly.

 _'Please hold on. I'm almost there,'_ King thinks as he abruptly stops flying.

As his feet touch the ground, he starts to run towards her. He looks ahead to see a dark figure ahead. The figure raise their right hand, the object reflects the moonlight that is filtering through the trees.

"STOP!"

The figure freeze as it's head whip around to face King, who has stopped running. King place his right hand behind his back as he summons one of Chastiefol's fifth configuration kunai.

"Step away from the girl," King says as the figure slowly stands.

The figure says nothing as he suddenly darts to the right. King throws the kunai at the man. He then hurries towards the little girl. King kneels beside her.

"Hey, are you awake," King ask softly as he moved some of her red hair out of her face.

She groans as her eyelids flutter open. A small smile appears as the crystal blue eyes meet his amber ones.

"Hey there. How you feel," King ask her.

She opens her mouth as she makes a sobbing sound. Tear wells up as the start to fall.

 _ **'Hurt. Everything hurts,'**_ her heart whispers out.

"Don't worry. I'll get you some help," King tells her as he wipes her tears away.

As gently as he could, he picks her up. A whimper leaves her lips as King holds her bridal style. King summons Chastiefol and it appears in it's pillow form. He carefully place her on Chastiefol as the pillow forms around her body, keeping her safe. She looks at King as she fights to stay awake.

"Hold on a little bit longer, alright? I'm bring you to help now," King tells her as he lightly lifts himself off of the ground.

Her eyes widen in awe as King flies them out of the woods. King smiles slightly as he spots the town off in the distance. They then fly off towards the town. King keeps an eye out for the hospital as he uses his magic to make them invisible. It won't be any good if they are spotted. King soo enough spots the hospital. He quickly and quietly lands a bit away, not wanting for the security cameras to catch them reappear. His feet gently touches the ground as Chastiefol floats as his waist.

"Are you still with me," King ask the little girl as she opens her eyes up slightly. "Good. You're going to get help now. Just hold on a bit longer."

King then gently lifts her off of Chasteifol. He head towards the hospital as his sacred treasure disappears in golden sparkles. King hurries towards the doors, which slide open when he gets close.

"Welcome to-OH MY GOD! I need a doctor down here now," the receptionist says as she spots the girl in King's arms.

"She needs help. I can't and I know the doctors here will," King says as he reach the reception desk.

"They are coming now. What happened," she ask him.

"Someone was stabbing her. I wasn't able to see his face clearly," King says as the doctor enters with a gurney.

King carefully place her on it as the doctor starts shouting orders to the nurses and others. As King pulls away, the little girl grabs his arms.

"Don't....go...please," she mutters out.

King smiles softly as he gently holds her hand.

"I'll wait in the lobby until I hear the news about you. I promise," King tells her.

She smiles and waves at King as the doctors hurry her off to who knows where. King looks around the reception area. He then walks over to a seat and he sits down.

* * *

Ban sits comfortable on the airplane as they head to their next case.

"So~, we got an UNSUB who's stabbing people and is leaving their bodies in a random alley. Do we have anything that can help us find him," Ban ask.

"There isn't much in the alleys. Mostly likely, that isn't the place he's killing them. So he's moving their body from some other place," Dr. Spencer Reid says as he glance through the crime scene photos.

"We got two males and two females. Ranging from the age of 10-18. The hair and eye color doesn't seem to matter," Derek Morgan points out.

"So there have to be some other reason as to why the UNSUB chose them," David Rossi says.

"We can figure out more once we land," Arron Hotchner says as he checks his watch. "We will be landing in 5 minutes. Make sure you have everything you need."

With that said, each of the team members start gather their things together. Ban glance through the case once more, before he starts gather his things together. Once done, he sits down and he buckles up for the landing. Ban glance out of the window as they start to approach the ground. The plane smoothly touches the ground as it starts to slow down. Once the plane fully stops, they start heading out.

"We're heading to the police station first. Once we talk to them, we'll split up and gather information," Hotch tells the team as they load into the waiting vehicles.

Once they pile into the two vehicles, they start their drive to the police station. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts will be single quote and italicized.  
> Hearts will be single quote, italicized and bold.  
> The person on the other side of the phone speech will be underlined and italicized.
> 
> Ok so, when I started writing this chapter I was writing my story for the second round of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition(it's over on FanFiction if you wanna read it). I was writing about Remus and Tonks. I decided to name the detective's last name Tonks. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

The BAU arrive at their destination. Ban gets out of the car, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he walks towards the police station entrance. The rest of the team follows behind Ban, leaving their go-bags in the car. They enter to see police officers hurrying around the office.

"Alright. I'll tell them when they arrive," a black-haired female says to the person on the other end of the phone. "Thank you for telling us. Have a great day."

She places the phone down and she stands up.

"Excuse me, we are here to see Detective Maria Tonks," Hotch tells her as she finally notice them.

"You must be Arron Hotchner. Detective Tonks at your service," she says as she holds her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Hotch says as they shake hands.

"Anyways, I can show you guys to where you will be working. Then maybe two of your men can swing by the hospital with me," Maria tells Hotch as she head towards an empty conference room.

"Why would we go to the hospital," Hotch ask her as they enter the room.

"I just got a call from a doctor there. Last night, a little girl about the age of 12 was brought in. She was stabbed multiple times. She just got out of surgery about half an hour ago. The doctor believe that she's the latest victim," Maria explains as Reid places his messenger bag down.

"Why is he just telling us now? Shouldn't we have been informed when she was brought in," Derek ask.

"The doctor wasn't sure if she would make it. He thought it would be cruel to tell us that there was a survivor and then she die due to her injuries."

"So~, who's goin' with her," Ban asks.

Hotch glance around the room as he thinks about who to send to the hospital.

"Morgan, Prentiss. You guys go to the hospital with Detective Tonks. Everyone else, let's start figuring this out," Hotch says.

"Ok. Follow me," Maria says as Derek and Emily grab their things.

The three of them exit the room and they head towards the cars.

"We'll take a squad car. Hop in," Maria tells them as she heads towards the driver's seat. "It'll take us about 10 minutes to reach the hospital."

Derek and Emily get into the car and buckle up. Maria starts the car and they head out of the police station. Once they are on the road, Maria starts heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Harlequin lightly taps his foot as he waits for the news about the little girl he saved. He glances outside once again as the light filter through the room.

"Um…sir? Is there anything we can help you with? We've notice that you've been here for some time," a nurse asks Harlequin as he looks over at her.

"Maybe. You see, I brought a little girl in. Probably around 12, red hair and blue eyes. She was stabbed and I promised her that I would stay. I haven't heard any news of her surgery. Could you possibly find out if she's alright," King as her politely.

"I can ask around. I can't guarantee anything," she tells Harlequin.

"Thank you," Harlequin says as the nurse heads to the back area.

The sliding doors open as Detective Tonks, Morgan and Prentiss enter. Harlequin notice them from out of the corner of his eye. He watches as they approach the front desk to talk to the receptionist.

"Hello. Is there anything I can do for you," the receptionist ask them.

"Yes. We are here to talk to the doctors of the little girl that got stabbed. Is there a chance that they can be brought out," Detective Tonks ask.

"Certainly. I'll call him out. It might take him some time to get here so please make yourself comfortable," she tells them.

They thank her as they walk towards the waiting area. Harlequin takes out his phone and dials Merlin's number.

_"Hello King. Everything well? Do you have the mushrooms?"_

"Hello Mer. I don't have them yet, I stumbled upon something. I'll get them tonight for you," Harlequin tells her.

_ "Alright. I hope that what you stumbled upon won't cause much trouble for you in the future. Don't forget your part with the gates." _

With that said, Merlin hangs up. King sighs as he place his phone back into his pocket. The doors to the back room open and a man in a white coat exit. He then starts to walk towards the Detective.

"You must be Detective Tonks. I'm Dr. Jackson," he says as he shakes hands with Maria.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Emily Prentiss. They are part of the BAU and are here to help us catch the serial killer," Detective Tonks tells Dr. Jackson as he shakes hands with them as well.

"I'm glad you are here to help. Now then, what can I do for you guys," Dr. Jackson ask them.

"How's our victim? Will she survive," Derek ask him.

"She'll recover. The surgery was a success with no complications. She's still unconscious, will be for another hour or two. I'll call the police station when she's ready to talk," Dr. Jackson promise.

"That would be great. Is there a way for us to talk to the person who found her? There is a chance that he saw the killer," Prentiss tells the doctor.

"Of course. I'm sure he's free, seeing as he's trying his best to listen while not being spotted," Dr. Jackson says as Harlequin stiffens in surprise. "Which reminds me, what color are you eyes? They're too light to be brown, but they don't have a hint of green that hazel eyes have."

Derek, Maria and Emily turn towards the man that Dr. Jackson is talking to. Harlequin walks over to the group with a small sheepish smile on his face.

"Amber. My eye color is amber," Harlequin says as he stops at them. "And sorry for overhearing your conversation. Though I'm glad to hear that she made it."

"Me too. Anyways, I have to go back to work. I'll call when she's awake, Have a good day," Dr. Jackson says as he turns and heads back to work.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts will be single quote and italicized.  
> Hearts will be single quote, italicized and bold.

Harlequin smiles slightly as he looks at the Detective and her companions. The Detective takes a step forward as she holds her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Sir. I'm Detective Mari Tonks," she says as Harlequin shakes her hand.

"The pleasure is mine. Call me King," Harlequin tells them.

"King? That's an odd name," Emily says as she's next to shake his hand. "SSA Emily Prentiss."

"It's a nickname I got. It's stuck over the years," Harlequin explains as he shakes Derek's hand.

"SSA Derek Morgan."

"I'm guessing that you're part of the government," Harlequin says as he glance at Morgan and Prentiss.

"FBI. We're part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Morgan explains.

"I've heard about the BAU. So, what do you need?"

"We have a few questions to ask you. It won't take long," Prentiss tells Harlequin.

"Alright. You want to ask them here or at the police station? I would offer my place, but it's a couple of states over."

"You're not from around here?"

"No. A friend of mine asked me to pick something up for her. That's how I stumble upon your case," Harlequin tells them. "So, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to meet the rest of your team?"

"Follow us. You can sit in the back with Morgan," Prentiss tells Harlequin as they head towards the car.

"So, what's your real name? And how did you get the nickname," Morgan asks Harlequin as he walks next to him.

"That's a story for another time," Harlequin tells him as they reach the car.

They then climb in and head towards the police station.

* * *

Ban sits in the conference room bored out of his mind. Hotch and JJ went to the latest crime scene, so he and Reid are staying at the police station. Reid is currently putting the crime scenes on a map to see if they can help them find a pattern with them. Ban sighs as he glances out of the window, only to almost fall out of his seat in shock.

"Hey Reid, I'll be right back"

"Hmm? Ok," Reid says as he continues his work.

Ban hops up and he heads towards the front door. He make it there just as Morgan, Detective Tonks and Prentiss enter with Harlequin. Ban smirks as he walks over to them.

"Well~, looks what the cat dragged in," Ban says as they notice him. "Who knew you'll be in the area King~! What brings you here?"

"Hello Ban. Glad to see that you remember me," Harlequin says as Morgan and Prentiss look at Ban in shock.

"Hold on, you know each other?"

"Of course~! King and I go _way_ back," Ban states cheerfully as he slings his arm around Harlequin's shoulder. "Now then, why are you?"

"Is this how he treats every witness," Harlequin asks Derek.

"No. Though we've never ran into anyone he knows. So maybe only people he knows," Morgan says.

"Ah. And to answer your question, Mer asked me to grab her somethings from this town," Harlequin tells Ban as he shoves the taller man off of him.

"Of course she did. What excuse did she give you this time?"

"You know, the usual one. And if you must know, I don't mind doing some errands for her. Unlike you," Harlequin mutters as they walk to the conference room.

"Please, her errands are boring. There's no one to fight," Ban says as the enter the room.

Harlequin sighs at Ban's answer. He looks around the room. Harlequin walks over to the table and sits down. He spots the case folder and he picks it up as he starts looking through it.

"What are you doing," Prentiss asks Harlequin.

"Looking at what you guys know. I'm curious about how my knowledge will help you find him," Harlequin tells her.

Once Harlequin finish reading the file, he places the folder down. Harlequin glances over at Reid, who continues on the map.

"What is he doing with the map?"

"Reid's profiling the map. He's placing all the known crime scenes on it and he's trying to find a pattern," Morgan explains.

"Huh. So are those places where they were found or killed?"

"The blue pins are the alleyways that we found victims. Green is where they live and red is where they were last seen," Reid tells Harlequin as he turns around.

Spencer blinks as he spots Harlequin.

"Oh. I didn't know we had a guest."

"Yup. I'm the witness that saved the latest victim. You can call me King," Harlequin tells him.

"Dr. Spencer Reid. Would you happen to remember where you found her?"

"Could you point the hospital out? I'll be able figure out where it is from there," Harlequin asks Reid as he stands up and walk over to the map.

"Sure. The hospital you took Daniella Swayer is right here," Reid says as he places he finger on the map.

"Thanks," Harlequins says.

"No problem. Do you want to use a sharpie to put a dot on it?"

"Sure," Harlequin says as Reid hands him a black sharpie. "Thanks."

"What do we have," Hotch ask as he and JJ enters the conference room.

"We got a witness," Morgan tells Hotch as he nods in Harlequin's direction. "He's right now trying to figure out where he found Daniella."

"Alright. While he works with Reid, what do we have on the latest victim?"

"Daniella Swayer. 13 years old. She's attending Morning Star Middle School. Her parents have been informed and are on their way here," Ban tells Hotch.

"We talked with the doctor that saved her. He's going to call us when Daniella is conscious and is able to talk to us," Prentiss says.

"As for our witness, we met him at the hospital. He was waiting to hear news about her when we showed up," Morgan explains.

"Once I heard that she is alright, I came here to help," Harlequin says as he make another dot with the sharpie.

"Why put a dot in the woods?"

"That's where I found her, give or take a couple of hundred feet," Harlequin tells Reid. "I can find the exact stop, if we go there."

"I'll take King there," Ban says.

"I'll come along. Start getting a profile together and talk to her parents when they arrive," Hotch says. "Zhivago, King, with me."

"Alright~," Ban says as he grabs the back of King's shirt and starts dragging him away.

"Ban! Let go! I can walk on my own," King says as he glares at him.

"Nope~! We'll see meet you in the car Hotch," Ban says as they disappear around the corner.

Hotch turn towards the rest of his team.

"What was that about?"

"Apparently Zhivago knows King," Prentiss says.

"Did Zhivago tell you that," Hotch asks.

"He said that they go way back," Morgan says.

"Huh. Who knew that we'd find something about him. I always thought that we'd never find anything out," Rossi says.

"You better go before Zhivago decides to leave you here," JJ tells Hotch.

"Right. We'll be back," Hotch says as he leaves the room.

Hotch spots Ban and King waiting near one of their vans. Ban is laughing while King is glaring at him.

"Let's go," Hotch says as he reaches them.

With that said, they enter the van and head towards the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch drives the car towards their destination. Zhivago sits in the passenger seat while King sits in the back. Hotch glances back at King, who is looking out of the window.

"So, how did you guys meet? I heard that you've known each other for a while," Hotch asks.

"I've known King since he was born. Though I've known his family for way~ longer," Ban says. "Also, he knows about magic."

"Ban, I already knew that. You told me once you dragged me out of the police station. What I don't understand is why you let the _government_ , of all people know," King says as he glares at Ban. "And please, don't use the 'I got bored and thought it'll be fun' excuse."

"I wasn't going to use that excuse."

"Yes you were. You always use that excuse when you don't want to explain why you actually did it," King says as he looks at Hotch. "Anyways, yes I know that magic exist. Yes, I know that Ban uses magic and that he's immortal. Also, if I use magic, its none of your business. I plan on staying out of the government's eyes. I don't want to be a pawn in their game."

"Ok. I won't mention any of this to anyone," Hotch promise King.

"Good."

The rest of the ride to their destination is quiet. King looks out of the window as Ban taps his fingers in boredom. Hotch stops the car as they reach the parking lot near where King found the victim. He parks the car as Zhivago and King get out of the car.

"You think you can lead us to the spot from here," Hotch asks King.

King looks around as he thinks. Ban and Hotch watch King as he looks off into the woods.

"Yes. I know were to go. Will anyone be joining us later on," King asks Hotch.

"The police. Once we confirm that it's the attack site. They'll come and take photos and bag anything important," Hotch explains.

"Ok. You guys coming? It won't take long to get there," King says as he starts walking towards the woods.

Zhivago starts walking after King as Hotch follows behind him. King takes the lead, as Hotch and Ban walk next to each other. They walk through the woods in silence.

"So," King starts as he glances at Ban. "Zhivago, huh? Didn't know that you took a last name. Or that you decided to use that name."

"Of course. Ya know he's more of a father to me than that bastard," Ban says. "Plus it's not as bad as yours"

"Please, mine is awesome," King says as he looks ahead.

"Yeah right," Ban says, smirking slightly.

"You probably picked it on the spot."

"Did not! I thought very hard and long with my last name," Ban says.

"Why are you arguing about last names," Hotch asks.

"King started it."

"Ban, you know that you started it. I was just surprised that you finally chose a last name and then you went and said that yours was better than mine," King says. "Anyways, we're close. Probably another 5 minutes until we reach it."

"Yeah right, just because you have a connection to nature doesn't mean a thing."

"Then set a timer, if you doubt me," King tells Ban.

"Yeah no. Its a hassle."

"I feel like there is something that you guys know that I don't," Hotch says as he look between Zhivago and King.

"Of course. No offense Agent Hotch, but I don't trust you."

"Come on King~. Now's not the time for your trust issues," Zhivago says. "Hotch won't tell a soul."

Sigh, King comes to a stop. He turns around and faces Zhivago and Hotch.

"Ban, you _know_ why I keep my secrets close guarded. So please, shut up."

King then turns and starts walking again. Ban mutters under his breath as he follows after his brother-in-law. Hotch stays silent as he processed what he just learned about King. It takes the group 3 minutes to reach their destination. King stops as he looks around the small clearing.

"Well, here we are. She was laying in the center. The man was going to stab her again when I showed up. I could run through what happened, if you want me to."

"No. It's fine," Hotch says as he head towards where King said the girl was.

"Alright. I'll stay here and out of your way," King says as he leans against the tree.

He watches as Ban and Hotch walk around the clearing, looking for signs of an attack happening here. Hotch squats down as he moves the leaves around as he tries to find blood. Hotch stops moving the leaves as something catches his eye. He turns his head to see a bracelet laying there.

"Found something," Hotch says as Ban heads over to him.

"A bracelet, huh?"

"Yes. It could belong to Daniella. We can ask her parents if this is her bracelet," Hotch says.

"Find anything else?"

"Not yet. King, was she lying on anything?"

King frowns as he thinks back to when he picked the girl up the night before.

"No. I didn't feel anything under her when I picked her up," King tells Hotch.

"It could be that the leaves are covering the blood," Ban points out. "So~, are you going to call the others over?"

"Yes. Once the others get here, you're taking King back to the station."

"Alright," Ban says as Hotch takes out his phone.

Ban turn towards King as Hotch makes the call. King is leaning against the tree, eyes closed. It takes Ban a couple of seconds to realize the King is asleep. Ban rolls his eyes, not totally surprised that King's taking a nap.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes," Hotch tells Ban as he gets off of the phone.

"Ok. So~, you wanna let King sleep or not? Because I'm fine either way," Ban says.

"What?"

Ban gestures over at King, who is still fast asleep. Hotch looks over at him in surprise.

"How is he sleeping like that?"

"One think I've learned about King is that he can sleep anywhere and in any position. Sometimes I'm convinced that that's his magic," Ban explains.

"Huh. I'm guessing that means he doesn't have magic," Hotch says.

"Yeah. Thought between the two of us, King knows more about different magic than I do," Ban confess. "I've never been one to pick up a book and read it. I like being able to go out and experience things."

"I can tell," Hotch says.

Suddenly, someone steps on a branch. Ban and Hotch looks in the direction that the noise came from.

"Looks like everyone made it," King says as they look at him.

Before Hotch could ask him what he means, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and some police officers appear.

"Perfect timing. Hey Hotch, do you want anyone to come back to the police station with us," Ban asks.

"I can go. It won't be a problem," Prentiss says.

"Alright. Any news on the victim?"

"She's still asleep."

"Alright."

"See ya," Ban says as he, Prentiss and King head towards the vans.

Once they disappear from from view, Hotch turn towards Morgan and Rossi.

"Alright, let's get to work."


End file.
